Jensen Wolfe
Jensen Wolfe is the current Spirit Animal Magic teacher at Sator Academy. Physical Description Professor Wolfe isn't the type of man most would typically call physically handsome and yet somehow his warm personality is painted so perfectly clear across his features that it instantly shifts the man into something quite beautiful. He has thick, curly hair that falls to the nape of his neck and is a rather dirty, almost brown, blonde color which he keeps neatly brushed back and off his face. His eyes are deep, mesmerizing pools of light blueish-green in which mimic the sea just after a storm. It is said that a glance from him is like a brief gaze into paradise. These gentle orbs resemble two small half-moons when his visions come because his eyes will then shift into a brilliant silver color. Jensen's face is an oblong oval shape with sharp, high defined cheekbones and a wide strong chin. He has a rounded yet firm and masculine jawline as well as a long, narrow, pointed nose. His is a wide mouth with thin lips that are almost always formed into a warm, charming and irresistible smile; which some swear could melt Winter into Spring. Jensen also has an unblemished, smooth face with a fair skin complexion. He has full, thick, low riding eyebrows and an unshaven face though he does keep his beard trimmed short and neat. He also has a long neck and his ears do stand out just a bit from his face yet they seem balanced out perfectly with the rest of his features. This youthful instructor has an average sized yet lithe frame that is extremely well toned and muscular. His movements are graceful, fluid, quick and flexible, much like that of a dancer's; though this is mainly because his mother was very strict with his upbringing and ensured that her son was taught well. Jensen is also capable of remarkably fast moves which often come quite in handy in a fight and despite his body size, he can impressively hold his own against larger framed opponents. His chest is kept shaven and he doesn't possess any scars or tattoos. As for Jensen's attire, the man is always incredibly well dressed in impeccable fashions that are comfortable and easy to teach in. He'll also only wear hues suitable to his skin tone. The oracle is fairly tall in comparison to most humans; he stands at a height of 6'2" and weighs 175 lbs. Personality The very definition of a classy gentleman is how most would describe the Spirit Instructor Mr. Wolfe. He is polite to a fault, positively oozes charm, has a wondrous sense of humor and yet still somehow manages to be somewhat enigmatic. Despite his youth, the man is quite intelligent, insightful, and wise; though this is largely due to the fact that he thrives to learn and absorb as much as he can of anything and everything he can get his hands on. To him, life is a beautiful gift that must be treasured but also lived to the fullest for it is the only one given. He only ever speaks with a true honesty, though being an oracle doesn't give him much of a choice in the matter, yet despite this, he remarkably also speaks with a kind gentleness that makes his words almost like a mesmerizing breath of fresh air. Jensen can also be playful and adventurous, as he's never afraid to show off his fancy dance moves or sing a tune he loves nor shies away from weapon training or hiking through the Black Woods. He is remarkably easy to approach and thoroughly enjoys teaching which is one of the reasons why he pursued his career choice in being an instructor. There's a great amount of vitality and energy to this man that he's practically capable of accomplishing anything he puts his mind to. He thoroughly enjoys music as well as playing the piano, guitar and occasionally the violin. There isn't anything he wouldn't try at least once or risk he wouldn't take to protect those around him. Jensen is also the type of man who's never afraid to admit when he's wrong and will always apologize for his mistakes. Nobody is perfect and he's no exception but he uses his mistakes and hardships as learning factors to improve upon himself and his life. But despite all of this there is a guarded nature to this man. Although he does indeed enjoy preoccupying himself with various hobbies/activities; there is a deep, underlying reason to this behavior: Jensen despises being an Oracle. Seeing the future is a terrifying gift especially when it involves seeing something terrible happening to a loved one. Even worse than that is not knowing if trying to prevent it will ultimately make it happen or if doing nothing about it will... Because of these fears, Jensen keeps himself from forming any deeply connected relationships that are friendship based or otherwise. Regardless of the loneliness attached to it, his lifestyle is that of a solitary one whenever work responsibilities aren't involved. Another reason he keeps himself so busy, it is due to a hope of keeping his mind preoccupied and holding his visions at bay. So even though he's approachable, easy going and friendly; the man doesn't really have anyone in his life that classifies as a close friend or never has a long term girlfriend. Jensen also keeps himself from visiting his sisters on a regular basis, seeing them maybe four times throughout the year; hence the man's only true close companion is his spirit animal Orion. History Jensen was born within late October when the leaves had completely covered the ground and the air had become quite chilled. Born to Sebastian and Guinevere Wolfe at 8lbs and 21inches, Jensen was the much celebrated male heir they’d always hoped and prayed for. With his father being a high ranking Enforcer and his mother being one of the most respected and highly sought after Pediatricians at the Union City hospital; their expectations for their son were incredibly high from the moment he took his first breath. As a matter of fact, they did so much so that they even named him after his great-grandfather, who had been a well renown, and influential, member of the Council when he was alive. And just in case living up to the pressures of the man he was named after wasn’t enough, he was also the first male child born on his father’s side of relatives which wouldn’t be such a big deal if his father didn’t have 4 other siblings, all of which happened to be older brothers with no male heirs themselves. As a matter of fact, before Jensen came along, Sebastian already had 15 nieces. Unfortunately, those already overbearing pressures for Jensen to go on and do great, miraculous feats only increased when it was discovered that he was an Oracle. For his family had been blessed with Oracles on his mother's side and each one had accomplished extraordinary feats. His great-grandmother and great-great-grandfather as well his great-uncle had all been Oracles… Which meant Jensen had quite a lot of ‘greatness’ to live up to. Being the ‘hope’ of the Wolfe family’s future was almost more akin to the pressures a royal heir would be placed under than to the typical childhood most other kids received. Jensen wasn’t allowed any free time to just play or get dirty instead he was tutored practically from the moment he could talk in etiquette, politics, history, and strategy. His parents were also very restrictive and selective with the other children he was allowed to interact with or befriend. And despite having an older sister named Iris and a younger sister named Emma, Jensen was definitely pushed much harder as well as being held to higher standards than his sisters were. They did what they could to bring some normalcy and love to their brother’s life but their parents made such tasks quite difficult. As soon as he was old enough, Jensen was sent to a primary school called The Edmund School in Union City. While a student there, he was always at the top of his class but this was still somehow not good enough for his parents as they’d force him to receive additional private tutoring and push extra homework on him of their own making, all to ensure that their Oracle son had a bright future. If he slipped up even in the slightest, Jensen would be punished with writing 8 page long essays on why he’s not accomplishing ‘his goals’ and what he can do to ‘better himself’. By 8, the strains of being an Oracle as well as ‘pleasing’ his parents was incredibly trying for Jensen and to lessen these hardships, the boy began to seek out secret outlets to find joy/freedom in. With the help of his sisters, Jensen began to take up the piano as a stress reliever. He’d acquire such a passion for music that he would soon add the violin and guitar to his private lessons as well. He’d also start learning woodwork from a school friend and would work on creating beautiful sculptures at the other boy’s house when they were supposed to be studying. Around the same time, his mother decided to add dancing, book keeping and table manners to his after school studies. By the time Jensen turned 14 he was, hands down, the most sophisticated and refined male teenager on the island. He was charismatic, charming, poised, and incredibly polite. He was also more graceful than a ballerina and had the manners of a prince. His parents were so proud of the young man he was growing into but this hardly stopped them from mapping out his future in what school he’d attend next or the career path he’d pursue. So when his magical abilities first presented themselves, Jensen was practically thrilled that his parents would have no choice but to send him to Sator: A school that was practically closed off to the ‘outside world’ and would finally allow him the freedom from his parents that he so desired. Whilst at Sator, Jensen unsurprisingly received exceptionally high marks in all his classes, especially in his spirit animal courses, and would quickly become a tutor for his other classmates, which is how he would come to realize his calling. Teaching others became something he was quite passionate about but also was something he had an exceptional talent for. His patience, ease of comfort with anyone, empathetic, and compassionate behaviors with the other students received him the recognition from quite a few of the instructors; who all informed the Headmaster of his potential as a future instructor. Not only would becoming an instructor allow him to pursue a career he’d enjoy but it would also provide him with a much more permanent freedom from the pressures of his parents and society. Jensen agreed wholeheartedly to altering his courses to better suit his new career path, despite his parents protests and threats to disinherit him... Which they would later do when he became a professor at Sator. Now because he's an Oracle, Jensen was supposed to become a Dream Walker, as that is the government sanctioned path Oracles are meant, practically forced, to take. As Jensen had no desire to conform to the governments wishes, or his parents for that matter, and instead desired to teach at Sator; the man had to meet with government officials and negotiate a deal that would allow him to pursue teaching. The negotiations were intense, to say the least, but since Jensen was insistent on his wishes as well as his kind being so rare; they couldn't just throw him into the arena like other non-conformers. Considering they already had Oracles that were Dream Walkers and they'd know where to find Jensen whenever they needed him; the government eventually agreed. But in exchange for his 'freedom' Jensen is required by law to report back to them on a monthly basis with any important visions he might have and must also meet with his government handler. His 'handler', Crystal Adkins, is simply a female member of the government that fancies him and insisted, after he turned 18, part of his terms would include sleeping with her whenever she desires. Jump forward to Jensen graduating with honors at the age of 18 and becoming an assistant to the then current Spirit Animal Instructor Stefan Davida. For the next 6 years he’d serve under Davida until the man retired and Jensen inherited the position. With both of his sisters becoming prestigious nurses at the hospital and marrying rich, high society, gentlemen; Jensen had ‘fallen significantly below’ what his parents had expected of him. Neither of his parents will speak with him nor acknowledge his existence if they’re at any sort of family function together but this hardly bothers Jensen in the least. His sisters still love him dearly, almost as much as he loves them, and they often invite him to social events or family occasions. He spends time with them on occasion throughout the year but when the man isn't working, he mainly keeps to himself and stays busy with varying hobbies. Storyline Arrival Room 2 - Jensen comes to collect the new students, only to find everyone's worst nightmare. Teacher's Lounge: First Day of Classes - Jensen meets the new Witch instructors at Sator. He is especially enchanted by Felicity Moon. Spirit Animal Class: Lesson One - Jensen's first class with his beginner students. Category:Characters Category:Sator Staff Category:Coalition Category:Oracle